Kärlekens Minnen
by PriestessLucia
Summary: Hermione och Draco berättar sin kärlekshistoria för deras dotter Helena. De börjar minnas allt som hände året hon kom till och återberättar hur de blev förälskade. Minst 10 kapitel blir det, vid intresse så kan de bli fler.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

När Helena gick in i köket kände hon hur bebisen sparkade i magen och hon kände sig säker på vad hon ville veta från hennes mamma. Vad hon måste få veta från henne.

"Snälla mamma, berätta för mig hur du och pappa blev förälskade. Jag vill höra sanningen den här gången, jag vet att ni fortfarande gick i skolan, precis som jag och Marvin och att du blev gravid första gången ni gjorde det, precis som jag!"

Hermione tittade på sin dotter och suckade, det var sant att Helena hade blivit till i skolan och så, men hon hade i alla fall varit 18 år gammal och varit med om ett krig. Inte precis fyllt 16 och påbörjat sjätte året på Hogwarts.

"Lugna ner dig Helena, stressa inte upp din mamma. Vi var faktiskt 18 år och gamla nog att börja jobba, vi valde själva att gå tillbaka till Hogwarts det året, kommer du ihåg Mione? Harry och Rons miner när det insåg att vi hade blivit vänner och så där bakom deras ryggar." Draco Malfoy skrattade tyst för sig själv, och drogs in i sina gamla minnen.

"Pappa, berätta för mig snälla, snääälla?" Helena fladdrade på ögonfransarna för att se riktigt oskyldig ut som om hon var tre år igen och ville ha en kaka före middagen. Det funkade varje gång.

Helena visste att hon var väldigt vacker, hon brukade alltid få frågan om hon hade villieblod i sig. Det var därför hon fick namnet, efter Helena av Troja, pågrund av hennes skönhet. Hon hade guldblont långt hår som föll i stora vågor, och vad hennes mamma kallade vargögon, ljusgrå som hennes pappa med gult i efter hennes mamma bärnstensfärgade ögon.

"Oki gumman. Vi berättar historien för dig, med det är ingen saga för barn med bara glädje i den. Vill du berätta den Draco? Eller ska jag göra det?"

"Berätta den du älskling, hon borde få höra hela vägen från tågresan, så det passar bättre om du berättar den Mione."

Hermione kysste sin make och gav sedan honom och Helena varsin kopp te.

"Hmm, låt se, var ska jag påbörja denna historia?... Åh jag vet, jag vet exakt hur jag ska börja... Jag var påväg till prefektvagnen..."

Hermione gick rätt så fort mot prefektvagnen, hon var lite sen, och hon var arg på sig själv för det. Hon passerade vagnarna där de flesta Slytherin eleverna satt när en dörr öppnades ut mot hallen och någon stötte till henne. Hon tittade upp och såg rakt in i Draco Malfoys ögon.

"Flytta på dig din smu... Granger! Jag kunde ha slått till dig riktigt hårt om du hade varit närmare dörren." Malfoy tittade på henne, fnyste och gick sedan vidare. Hermione var shockad, hade Malfoy nästan varit snäll mot henne? Hon skakade på huuvudet och gick vidare mot rätt vagn. När hon öppnade dörren suckade hon och såg på Malfoy igen.

"Så du är den andra försteprefekten? Trevligt för dig, hoppas du inte råkar ha ihjäl några av de nya eleverna." Malfoy tittade på henne och skrattade.

"Det hade vart något, inte sant? Men nej, måste ta tag i verkligheten och vara lugn det sista året, jag vill faktiskt ha ett jobb i framtiden." Hon skulle precis svara honom när resten av prefekterna kom in i vagnen, varav alla redan hade bytt till deras skolklädnander. Så Hermione gav dem instruktioner och deras respektive schema för patruller och sådant.

"Och kom ihåg, de är bara jag och Miss Granger som är tillåtna att patrullera efter tio varje skolkväll. Så om vi ser någon av er ute i korridorren efter den timmen utan en riktigt bra anledning kommer vi ta poäng från ert elevhem."

Resten av resan gick bra, Hermione såg inte Draco mer den resan och när de anlände till Hogwarts station och hade hjälpt andraårselverna till vagnarna så åkte hon till skolan med sina vänner. Harry och Ginny kunde inte sluta gulla med varandra, tills Ron stoppade fingrarna i munnen och gjorde spyljud. Hermione fångade hans blick och båda brast ut i gapskratt. De hade bestämt sig för att bara vara vänner, men det hade bara gjort vänskapen starkare mellan dem, Hermione bad Ginny och Harry att sluta gulla för en stund. Middagen var lika mysig och varmhjärtad som när Dumbledore hade varit rektor.

"Välkomna tillbaka, alla gamla elever! Som ni ser har vi lyckats reperera skolan till sin forna glans. Låt nu de nya bli sorterade." Hatten hade inget nytt att säga, så den repeterade sig själv från trions första år. De nya eleverna blev insorterade och det blev 11 nya till Gryffindor. Hermione välkommnade dem och svarade på deras frågor. Kvällen försvann väldigt fort och Hermione samlade ihop de nya för att visa dem till gryffindortornet.

"Drakvinge är lösenordet, sprid längs bordet så hinner ni i uppehållsrummet innan jag kommer dit med de nya barnen." Ginny nickade och spred lösenordet, flera av de äldre gryffindorelverna försvann direkt iväg medens andra gick bort till de andra borden för att prata med sina vänner. Hermione vände sig mot de nya.

"Ni kommer att bo ihop i sju års tid nu, så titta noga på de runt omkring er, de kommer bli era rumskamrater för den tiden. Kom ihåg det och lär er varandras namn. Nu går vi!" Hon började gå mot hallen och de följde nyfiket efter henne. Hon kommenterade när de passerade olika klassrum och även om de olika spökena. När de kom fram till tjocka damen, mötes de av ett underbart skratt.

"Åh, ni ÄR tillbaka! Jag trodde pojkarna dina hade lämnat dig i mugglarvärlden unga dam." Välkommen in." Tjocka damen öppnade tavlan utan att Hermione hade sagt lösenordet. Chockad lät Hermione de nya elverna klättra in i uppehållsrummet.

"Hmm, detta var bara ett undantag, i fortsättningen så måste ni använda er av lösenordet som är Drakvinge. Lösenordet ändras var tredje månad vilket meddelas samma morgon det ändras via ett papper på anslagstavlan där borta." Hermione pekade mot ena väggen. "Så flickor dörren till vänster och pojkar, högra dörren." Barnen gick direkt och la sig, så Hermione gick bort till soffgruppen vid brasan och satte sig med sina vänner. Krumben kom och la sig i hennes knä.

"Nu äntligen börjar vi sista året. Tänk vad tråkigt det kommer bli, inget att oroa sig för mer än att råka skrämma de små." De skrattade gott allihop åt Rons kommentar. Hermione lutade sig mot Rons axel och kände sig lugn, detta året skulle bli lungt och skönt och helt perfekt...

Hon visste inte då hur fel hon kunde ha haft när hon tänkte de orden.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Första veckan gick problemfritt och Hermione kände sig lyckligare än någonsin. Den nya läraren i försvar mot svartkonst var en ung kvinna från sydvästra Irland. Hon var riktig duktig och alla gillade henne, även slytherinelverna. Slytherinelverna hade inte fört vidare gamla vanor att smutskasta alla som inte var renblodiga till sina nya elever och de 42 nya eleverna umgicks väldigt mycket med varandra allihopa och man såg dem ofta leka tillsammans ute på gården.

"Granger, vi måste diskutera kvällspatrulleringen för nästa vecka." Hermione vände sig långsamt mot Draco efter att hon hade tillrättavisat en kille ur tredjeårskursen för att han hade gett en av förstklassarna en blodnougat.

"Jag vet det, ska vi ta det nu? Vi kan göra det i köket kanske? Jag skulle behöva en kopp te och några kakor om vi ska diskutera saker." Draco nickade och det gick mot köket. När de kom fram till tavklan av fruktskålen, kittlade Draco päronet och de gick in. Husalferna välkomnade dem och gav dem te, kakor och godis.

"Så, jag tycker du kan ta tisdagar och torsdagar så tar jag måndagar och onsdagar. Fredagarna har vi ledigt då lärarna har helgerna." Hermione gick igenom sin kalender.

"Jag kan inte på torsdagar, eller måndagar, så det får bli att jag tar tisdag och onsdag."

"Inga problem för mig. Då har vi det klart i alla fall. Har du prövat det nya badrummet för prefekter? Helt underbart mycket bättre än innan i fall du frågar mig." Hermione tog en klunk hur sin kopp, och tittade försiktigt på Draco.

"Nej, inte än faktiskt. Jag har tänkt på det men har inte hunnit med det riktigt än. Jag brukar duscha för det mesta." Hermione log och sedan tänkte hon på varför han plötskligt hade blivit så snäll, mot henne också? Hon tog en kaka och började tugga på den.

"Vad tycker du om Professor Mistroe i Försvar mot svartkonster? Hon verkar väldigt duktig på vad hon gör. Hon berättade för mig att hon dejtade en mugglare som trodde han var den återfödde Merlin en gång. Herregud, stackars mugglare han måste blivit väldigt upprörd när hon berättade att man inte återföds och att Merlin var galen och en väldigt farlig trollkarl. " Hermione och Draco skrattade länge och väl åt den kommentaren.

"Jaa, en del mugglare skulle göra vad som helst för att kunna tillhöra den magiska världen, de flesta tror inte på att vi finns, men de vill väldigt gärna tro att vi gör." Draco tittade förvånat på henne, och skakade sedan långsamt på huvudet.

"Jag visste inte att mugglarna var nyfikna på oss, min familj försökte få mig att tro att de bara ville mörda oss allihopa, och att mugglarna var anledningen till att vi gömde oss."

"Mugglarna är anledningen Malfoy, men det är för att vi skulle skada dem, en del av dem skulle bli upprörda och besvikna över att magi finns, men att de inte kunde använda sig av den." De blev tysta en liten stund och drack upp sitt te.

"Kanske ska läsa mugglarstudier i alla fall, och du kan kalla mig Draco. Om vi ändå ska umgås väldigt mycket det här året så kanske vi eller jag kan vara vänligare."

"Jag tycker abosolut du ska läsa mugglarstudier. Jag ska komma ihåg det Draco, och du kan få säga Hermione till mig." Hermione gäspade länge och högt, det var dags att gå och lägga sig.

"Jag ska gå och sova nu känner jag, men godnatt Draco, så syns vi imorgon på trolldryckskonsten."

"Ja, det gör vi godnatt Hermione!" Hermione kände hur hon rodnade lite när han sa hennes namn, hur kunde hon känna sig så överlycklig att Draco Malfoy äntligen sa hennes förnamn? De vinkade till varandra när de kom ut ur köket då de skulle gå åt olika håll, Hermione skyndade sig tillbaka till Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

"Hej Mione! Var har du varit hela kvällen? Vi ville ju visa dig Ginnys nya husdjur." Harry klappade bredvid honom i soffan, Ron och Neville satt och spelade schack. Och Ginny satt på mattan framför brasan och lekte med en söt liten helsvart kattunge. Hermione log mot scenen som utsspelades framför henne och satte sig bredvid Harry.

"Jag var i köket och samtalade om prefektsscheman." Harry nickade och sa inget mer om det. "Vi tänkte vi skulle ta och pröva skidor på jullovet, vill du åka med och lära oss hur man gör? Vi tänkte ta oss till alperna faktiskt." Hermione började fnittra och efter en stund gapskrattade hon, de andra tittade på henne med förvånade miner.

"Förlåt, men fick en rolig bild i huvudet, det är klart att jag vill med. Det skulle faktiskt bli jätteroligt." De andra jublade och sedan börjadede planera hur, var , när allt skulle ske.

"Jaa, så kan vi ta och boka en skidstuga. Det skulle vara jättemysigt, vi kan fixa det via mina föräldrar, pappa har precis köpt en sådan stuga i Schweiz." De andra höll med Hermione. Sedan gick de och la sig.

"Jag är glad att ni alla kom tillbaka detta året, hade varit tråkigt här utan er ännu ett år." Ginny log mot Hermione och drog sedan för förhänget på sin säng.

Nästa dag gick alla ner till frukosten och fortsatte att högljutt och glatt att prata om skidresan. De flesta andra elever och lärare tittade på dem med förvånade miner. De lugnade ner sig lite när McGonagall blängde på dem. De fortsatte sedan ner till trolldryckslektionen. Professor Snigelhorn hälsade alla välkomna tillbaka och nojade över att de var så pass få som hade valt trolldryck detta året.

"Goddag alla sistaårselever, vi ska idag para ihop med en partner ni ska ha hela terminen ut. Jag ger er en lapp med den ni ska vara med detta år, jag har redan bestämt vilka som ska vara med varann då det har med era kunskap nivåer att göra." Hermione tog emot sin lapp och tänkte att hon skulle få Harry, men det stod "Draco Malfoy" på lappen. Hon blev inte så förvånad, Draco var nästan lika bra som hon på trolldryck. Hon gick över till honom då Zabini gick bort till Padma, Parvatis tvilling som gick i Rawenclav.

"Hej Draco, jag ska tydligen jobba ihop med dig denna termin." Draco tittade på henne och log brett.

"Jag ser det, snacka om tur jag har, trodde vi skulle bli ihop parade med någon som skulle vara sämre, som Weasley eller Zabini." Hermione fnissade lite grann.

"Ja, de är inte så jätteduktiga kanske. De lyckades alltid nätt och jämnt, men jag tror det beror på att de är lata." Draco nickade. Sedan började de lektionen som gick ovanligt bra och alla i salen verkade fungera med partner, även om folk blängde rätt mycket åt Hermione och Dracos håll, speciellt när de skrattade åt något som de skämtade om eller roligare gamla minnen.

"Jag hade en rolig lektion men dig Hermione, ska vi ses ikväll i biblioteket med de andra prefekterna och planera nästa utflykt till Hosmeade? Det är ju vårt ansvar nu."

"Ja, det låter bra, jag smyger med mig lite kakor från köket." De plockade ihop sina saker och skildes åt, båda två med ett stort leende.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Dagen gick väldigt långsamt tyckte Hermione och hon längtade till kvällen, under lunchen hade de sagt till alla prefekterna om mötet och sa till dem att fundera på hur de ville att Hosmeade besöken skulle bli det här året. När kvällen äntligen kom så sprang Hermione nästan hela vägen till biblioteket.

"Hej Hermione, du var också tidig ser jag." Hermione skrattade till och svarade Draco.

"Jaa, jag älskar ju biblioteket så det var därför jag skyndade mig hit." Draco nickade och efter bara en liten stund så kom resten av prefekterna.

"Hej allihopa, som ni vet så är det vi prefekter som har ansvaret att ta hand om Hogsmeade i år. Så jag tänkte vi skulle lägga upp en plan på vilka helger vi ska ta och vilka tider som ska gälla." Draco nickade kort och steg fram bredvid Hermione.

"Vilket också innebär, att vi ska diskutera om vi äldre elever från femteårskursen och över ska få gå till Hogsmeade under loven, tänk på att jag och Her... Miss Granger ska presentera dessa förslag till McGonagall och även huvudlärarna för varje elevhem. Så inget överdrivet, förstått?" De andra elverna nickade och satte sedan igång med planeringen.

"Men om vi tar det mellan tio och tio? Det är ändå 12 timmar, det borde man ju hinna hela stället med." En svarthårig slytherin flicka med vackra blå ögon hade tagit itu med timmarna och alla höll med henne.

"Sedan tycker jag att vi borde få loven fria, men om vi säger att en eller två lärare och rör sig i byn under loven, samt att byborna rapporterar om de finns elever som inte sköter sig." Alla nickade och höll med Hermione på det, Draco skrev ner allt som sades och strök ibland när de ändrade på vissa saker. Men det gick rätt så smärtfritt och alla hade roligt samtidigt. Sedan skingrades alla eleverna och Hermione och Draco blev ensamma.

"Så roligt man kan ha med att planera. Där ser man." Hermione fnittrade fortfarande när hon tänkte på de sista skämten som hade sagts. Draco kunde inte annat än att hålla med henne.

"Jaa, precis. Men man blir så stel i ryggen, ska nog dra mig vidare snart till badet." Hermione tittade upp på Draco.

"Juste, det hade jag glömt bort, jag skulle ju kolla in badet. Kan göra det senare i kväll när du är klar." Draco nickade sakta sedan samlade de ihop alla pergament med inforamtionen som sagts och la det i Hermiones väska.

"Vi pratar med lärarna imorgon tycker jag, så slipper vi att störa dem nu."

"Det låter som en bra idé Draco, gå du och bada nu så syns vi när jag knackar på i badrummet." Draco gav Hermione en kram och önskade henne en godkväll, utan att verka se hennes rodnade kinder. _Herregud, Draco kramade om mig, vilka armar han har. Så manlig... Sluta tänka på honom så Hermione!_ Hon skakade på huvudet och plockade upp sin väska och gick mot utgången av biblioteket.

"VAD HÅLLER DU PÅ MED HERMIONE?" Hermione hoppade till högt och vände sig mot personen som skrek åt henne.

"Lavender? Vad är det med dig, jag har haft möte med prefekterna." Lavender fnyste åt henne och gick fram och tog tag i hennes arm.

"Kom och sätt dig här med mig." Hon drog med sig Hermione till en soffa och satte sig ner, vilket drog med Hermione. "Jag såg att du umgicks med Malfoy efter att alla gått iväg, och att han kramade dig Mione, kramade dig!" Hermione tblängde på henne.

"Jaa, men vi är faktiskt vänner, vi har förlåtit varann och han är faktiskt vänlig mot mig, och vi har roligt tillsammans. Det är ju inte så att vi dejtar varann, detta var första gången han kramade mig faktiskt." Lavender tittade på henne och sedan rodnade hon väldigt mycket.

"Okej, jag tror dig. Blev väl mest bara chockad. Jag ville nämligen leta upp dig för att jag har något att berätta för dig." Hermione tog hennes händer.

"Du kan berätta allt för mig Lavender, har det hänt något?"

"Jaa, jag... Jag och Ron är tillsammans igen, jag ville berätta det själv, Ron sa att du blev väldigt upprörd förra gången vi blev tillsammans." Hermione släppte hennes händer coh lutade sig fram och kramade om Lavender riktigt hårt.

"Herregud det var precis vad jag ville skulle hända, Du är perfekt för Ron och jag är inte förälskad i Ron längre, jag älskar honom som en bror och bästa vän.

"Lavender brast i gråt. "Förlåt, men jag har vart så orolig att du skulle bli arg, så lättnaden bara sköljde över mig." Hermione skrattde till och lugnade ner Lavender, sedan tog hon med henne till köket och gav henne te och kakor.

"...Herregud, sa han verkligen så?"

"Hahaha, jo, precis så. Jag var så arg på honom den gången, men vi gick ju bara i första klass." Lavender och Hermione satt och pratade om Ron och även om andra minnen.

"Minns du när jag och Parvati försökte få dig att använda smink och du total vägrade? Jag och Parvati sminkade dig när du sov och du märkte inte fören vid lunchen! Du var så vacker, speciellt med de kattsminkade sotade ögon."

"Juste, hahaha, och jag vägrade prata med er på hela söndagen efter, men jag såg ju helt underbar ut egentligen." Det skrattade länge åt det minnet. När klockan hade tickat iväg, så gick de tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. När de kom upp satt Ron, Harry, Ginny , Seamus och Neville med nervösa miner i soffgruppen vid brasan.

"Hej, väntade ni på oss, vad gulligt! Jag och Mione har godis med oss." Lavender viftade med godis i handen och Hermione kom bort och hällde ut en hel påse med godis i på bordet.

"Passa på att ät fort, innan Ron äter upp allt." Hon gick fram och gav Ron en kram och satte sig sedan mellan Seamus och Neville.

"Jag hoppas jag och Parvati blir brudtärnor på bröllopet Lav." Lavender skrattade och höll med om att de skulle få bli brudtärnor. Alla slappnade av och började att äta av godiset och prata om lektioner och att skvallra om alla de som inte valt att gå om det sista året. Efter en stund kom en av förstårseleverna fram till Lavender och gav henne en bok.

"Lavii? Snälla kan du läsa för mig och mina vänner?" Lavender tog boken och bad dem sätta sig ner på mattan framför brasan.

"Absolut, ska du gå Hermione? Oki, Det är min kusin Gawen, han älskar Barden Bagges berättelser."

"Ja, tänkte bada, vem är det där? Aha, ja dem läste jag en hel del förra året faktiskt." Hon sa hejdå till allihop och gick upp till sovrummet och hämtade sina tvättsaker och la dem i en väska. När hon gick ner igen hörde hon Gawens röst.

"...Hoppity vill jag ha Lavii! Marcus har aldrig hört dem förut så hoppa inte över någotting vikti..."

Hermione log när hon gick ut genom dörren, _vilken tur att dessa barn kunde förgylla oss äldres kvällar så här._


End file.
